


Coffee with the Captain

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad dancing, cute Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at the park where your friends have dragged you to an outdoor dance when a handsome yet familiar stranger asks you to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I love writing Steve he's such a cutie!!  
> Hope you enjoy it :3  
> xx

You slipped on your sunglasses and sat back on the bench, watching all of your friends dance and spin. They had dragged you to this park where they played happy-go-lucky music and all the “hot” guys asked the “hot” girls to dance. It had kind of 60’s vibe so it was filled with festival girls in flower crowns and paisley dresses, and your stupid friends had made you wear a dress and sandals, replacing your usual jeans and fandom t-shirts.

 

You put some earphones in, put on a random Spotify playlist and closed your eyes. You didn’t notice someone sit beside you on the bench for several minutes until you opened your eyes. You flinched when you saw a tall blonde man sitting next to you with the muscle mass of a Greek god.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said in a smooth, deep voice, noticing your uneasiness. You took out your earphones and smiled meekly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, running a hand through your hair. Damn that guy was hot.

 

“So… you’re not dancing?” he asked, his sunglasses flashing in the light. You couldn’t hold back a snort.

 

“No way, I can’t dance to save my life,” you laughed.

 

“I can relate. I’m Steve,” he smiled, holding out a hand. You took it gently and shook it. You stayed like this for a moment, not wanting to stop touching his warm skin but pulled away before it got awkward.

 

“(Y/N),” you said slowly. He stood up off the bench, giving the perfect chance to check him out in his cargo shorts and plain white t shirt. There was something familiar about the dorito-like shoulder to waist ratio but you shook the thought from your head. Maybe he was a model or something and you’d seen him in a magazine before.

 

“Seeing as we’re both terrible dancers…we can’t do much worse, can we?” he suggested, you swore you could see a light blush paint his cheeks. You hesitated before taking his outstretched hand as he pulled you up off of the bench. ‘I Want You Back’ by Jackson 5 started playing over the speakers and you couldn’t hold back your grin. You took both Steve’s hands in your and pulled him out to a patch of grass, and spun him around in a circle. You had to keep reminding yourself that you didn’t know this guy for more than 5 minutes but then he would smile widely and you couldn’t help but smile back.

You collapsed to the ground after getting too dizzy in a fit of laughter and he fell down beside you. You sat up and took off your sunglasses to get a better look at him and he did the same. The second you saw his blue eyes, you cursed yourself for not realising it sooner.

 

“So Steve, you never did tell me what your second name is…” you said suggestively as he coughed awkwardly and mumbled something. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

 

“It’s Rogers, Steve Rogers,” he said louder, rubbing the back of his neck. Huh… you were sitting on the grass in a random park with Captain freaking America! He was obviously embarrassed so you decided not to say anything.

 

“Well thank you for the dance, if you could call it that,” you grinned. Your phone slipped out of your pocket and onto the grass. “Oh hey, do you want to listen to some music maybe?”

 

“I’d love to but… how? I mean there’s already music playing?” he furrowed his brow. You waved your earphones in front of him and his eyes widened slightly before he realised what they were and nodded. You opened up your Spotify app again, scrolling to the “Your Favourite Coffeehouse” playlist. You handed him one of the ear buds and slipped the other into your ear. You lay down on the grass and he did the same, scooting closer so that the earphones wouldn’t keep falling out. You closed your eyes as the sun’s rays shone warm on your skin. 

 

You peaked through one eye to see that Steve’s hand was right next to yours. You shifted slightly so that your pinkie touched his and squeezed your eyes shut quickly. You felt him link fingers with you and you couldn’t hold back the blush that kept onto your cheeks. You turned and opened your eyes to see him staring at you, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide and shining.

 

“Hi,” you whispered in a hushed voice, terrified he might hear your heart thumping louder and louder the closer he got. You inhaled deeply and slipped your hand into his, his scent of vanilla and coffee was like heaven to the senses. 

 

Suddenly, his lips met yours, and the breath was knocked out of your lungs and everything around you dissolved. Heat spread from your mouth throughout your body. After a few seconds, you pulled away, breathless and flushed.

 

“Woah…” you murmured and smiled. Steve laughed lightly and flashed a smile with those perfectly straight white teeth.

 

“I feel that I should say I don’t go around kissing girls that I’ve just met,” he said in a husky voice, squeezing your hand gently.

 

“Me neither.”

 

“D-do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?” he stuttered. He looked so sweet you couldn’t help your heart melting.

 

“I’d love to,” you breathed and he stood up without letting go of your hand, and once again, pulled you up. You lost your balance on the way and started to fall but he caught you by the waist with his free hand. 

 

“Well I guess I fell for you,” you joked while mentally slapping yourself in the head. Could you be less of a dork?

 

“No complaints here,” he smirked, straightening you up. You laughed it off but walked a little closer to him as you weaved your way through the couples that littered the park. He led you to a small café that you had never been to before but he seemed to be a regular. You couldn’t help but smirk at all the envious glares you got from basically any girl that was there and a few guys too.

 

“What would you like?” he asked you, smiling down gently at you. You were so astounded by his sheer hotness that it took a moment for you to gather your words.

 

“Uh… oh yeah, just a latte,” you blushed. He ordered the drinks and you took them outside to one of the tables. The sun was still shining and when he sat across from you, the rays caught the blond in his hair perfectly. You felt your knees go weak as he lifted his cup, the muscles on his arms flexing.

 

“So Steve, how come nobody’s snatched you up already,” you joked, running a hand through your hair. Steve grinned sweetly and laughed.

 

“I could ask the same thing about you,” he replied with a smirk.

 

“Not enough genuine good guys out there,” you said, hinting at the fact THAT YOU WERE KIND OF ON A DATE WITH AMERICA’S HERO AND THE BEST GUY EVER. “But I might be having a bit of luck on that front recently.” You smiled at him and you could visibly see him blush and laugh and you swooned right on the spot.

 

“I was wondering…stop me if this is too sudden, but a friend of mine is throwing this fancy party this Friday and… would you like to go with me?” he asked, fidgeting with his hands.

 

“I’d love to!” you exclaimed and his face lit up happily. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you cursed under your breath. It was a text from your friends, asking where she was. “I’m really sorry; my friends are looking for me.”

 

“Oh… that’s okay! I guess I’ll see you Friday?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Here, I’ll give you my number and we can organise it?” you said as he handed you his phone. You saved your number into his phone before standing up. He stood up with you and took a step towards you.

 

“I had a great time today,” he murmured so that you had to lean in close to hear him.

 

“Me too,” you whispered. Your breath hitched as he leaned in closer and kissed you softly on the lips. You sighed into the kiss, placing a hand on the side of his face. When you finally pulled away, he had a goofy grin on his face and his blue eyes lit up.

 

“Goodbye…Captain.”

The look on his face was enough to keep you smiling for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I might start taking Avengers fic requests if anyone is desperate (preferably /reader) so if that's anything anyone would be interested in, lemme know :)  
> xx


End file.
